Typically, gas turbine engines include a compressor for compressing air, a combustor for mixing the compressed air with fuel and igniting the mixture, and a turbine assembly for producing power. Combustors often operate at high temperatures, which can exceed 2,500 degrees Fahrenheit. Various components in the combustor and the turbine assembly are exposed to these high temperatures. As a result, such components must be made of materials capable of withstanding such high temperatures. Alternatively or in addition, such components can have cooling systems and features to enable the component to survive in an environment which exceeds the capability of the material. While there are numerous cooling configurations in the art, there is a continuing need for improved cooling systems for turbine engine components.